maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Case of the 'Voice Changing-Itis' (transcript)
'''"The Case of the 'Voice Changing-Itis'" '''is the third episode of the series "My School Life." Episode Information Description When Maraya puts on a special pink perfume that she bought at the school's main cafeteria, her and Ms. Carolyn's bodies get switched! But at the end, they both find out that they have a weird illness called 'voice changing-itis'. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the bus loading zone. When Ms. Carolyn gets to Northgate High School, she opens up the student doors and tells them that it's okay to get off) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, students. You can get off the bus now. (All of the students get off the bus, but Maraya says goodbye to Ms. Carolyn first before getting off her bus) Maraya: Goodbye, Ms. Carolyn! Ms. Carolyn: Bye bye, Maraya! Have a good day at school. Maraya: You too. (When Maraya gets off the bus, Ms. Pierce says good morning to her) Ms. Pierce: Good morning, Maraya. Maraya: Good morning. (When Maraya got into the school, she looks out the door and sees Ms. Carolyn leave) Maraya (not seen): There goes Ms. Carolyn. (After that, she goes into the little classroom to sit by Anie) Maraya (looking at camera): This is going to be a boring day. (A clock appears in the middle of the screen and then when it turns 9:00, the scene changes to where Maraya is doing her work in Ms. Sherrit's classroom until suddenly she has to use the restroom) Maraya: Uh, can I use the restroom? Ms. Sherrit: Yes, you can. (She runs to the restroom to use it. While she is washing her hands, she sees a flyer with a picture of perfume as she reads it) Maraya: Hey, what's this? (she grabs the flyer) Buy your body-switching perfume today at the main cafeteria. Well, I can use some body-switching perfume, because I want to be Ms. Carolyn rather than Maraya. Come on, let's go! Lady #1: Hello! Would you like to buy some of our "Think Pink" perfume? Maraya: Oh, would I? Yes, please! Lady #1: Okay, that will be $1.00. (Maraya gives her $1 bill to the lady as she gets her perfume in return) Lady #1 (not seen): Thank you for coming and have a great day. Maraya: Thanks. You have a great day too. Lady #1: Thank you. Now enjoy your perfume. Maraya: Okay. (She walks away with her perfume then. The scene changes to where Maraya gets back in the restroom) Maraya (looking at camera): Okay, I finally got my body-switching perfume. Now to try it out. (Some music plays in the background as Maraya says her wish to herself) Maraya: I wish I was Ms. Carolyn. (Then she sprays some on her left wrist and rubs it together. Then she sprays some on her neck. After that, a little pink whirlwind goes around her neck and it stops a second later. The scene changes to where Maraya gets back in the classroom and continues doing her classwork until she was finished. Next, she tells Ms. Sherrit that she was finished) Maraya (in Ms. Carolyn's voice): Ms. Sherrit, I'm finished. (But Ms. Sherrit gets shocked when Maraya's voice was different) Ms. Sherrit: Maraya, what happened to your voice? Maraya (in Ms. Carolyn's voice): I don't know what happened. Maybe my voice is hoarse, which probably means that I'll get it back later. Ms. Sherrit: No, I don't think it's that. It could be something serious. Come on, Maraya. I'll take you to the nurse and see what's going on. (Then Ms. Sherrit takes Maraya to the nurse. Meanwhile, the scene changes to Ms. Carolyn driving her bus until a little pink whirlwind goes around her neck and stops. After that, she coughs kind of funny) Ms. Carolyn: (coughing) Ms. Brenda: Carolyn, what happened to your voice? Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): I don't know how on Earth that happened, but don't worry, it's just that my voice is hoarse, so that means that I'll get it back in a few hours. Ms. Brenda: No, Carolyn. It's not that. Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): Huh? Ms. Brenda: It could be serious, Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): What? Brenda, it's not that. My voice just sounds... different. Ms. Brenda: Oh, okay. Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): By the way, I'm hungry. Where do you want to eat? Ms. Brenda: How about the ice cream shop? Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): The ice cream shop? Okay. I'm actually in the mood for ice cream anyway. Ms. Brenda: Okay, ice cream it is. Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): Alright, then. Let's rock and roll there. (The scene changes to where they reach the ice cream shop) Ice Cream Lady: Hello. Welcome to the ice cream shop. What can I get you today? Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): Uh, can I have a minute, please? Ice Cream Lady: Of course. Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): Brenda, what kind do you want? Ms. Brenda: I want strawberry ice cream in a cone. How about you, Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): Uh, well, I want vanilla, because I sure love vanilla ice cream. (licks lips) Okay, we're ready! Ice Cream Lady: Okay, then. What can I get you today? Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): My assistant wants strawberry ice cream in a cone and I want vanilla ice cream in a cone. Ice Cream Lady: Okay, coming right up! (She then makes their ice cream and gives it to them) Ice Cream Lady: Okay, that will be $2.00, please. (Ms. Brenda gives Ms. Carolyn the $2 bills, then she gives it to the lady) Ice Cream Lady: Thank you very much. Enjoy! (Ms. Carolyn and Ms. Brenda then sit down and enjoy their ice creams together) Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): Mmmm, this is good. Ms. Brenda: Wow, Carolyn. I never knew you liked vanilla ice cream this much. Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): Well, I liked it since I was little and today I still like it. Ms. Brenda: Oh, Carolyn. (laughing) (They continue eating their ice cream until the scene changes to where Ms. Carolyn and Ms. Brenda get back on the bus) Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): That ice cream was good, but I still have this funny voice. Ms. Brenda: Carolyn, maybe you can take yourself to the doctor. Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): Great idea, Brenda. (Ms. Carolyn then sits down to drive herself to the doctor. The scene changes again to where Maraya and Ms. Sherrit are outside the nurse's office, waiting. Suddenly, Maraya hears her name being called) Nurse Linda (not seen): Maraya Adams. (She and Ms. Sherrit get up to go into the nurse's office) Nurse Linda: Hi, Maraya. So, what's the problem? Ms. Sherrit: Maraya's voice sounds really different and we don't know how it happened. Nurse Linda: Well, don't worry. We're going to do a checkup and see what's going on. (She gets out her stethoscope) Nurse Linda: First, I'm going to check your heart. Try to take some deep breaths. (Maraya inhales and exhales a couple of times, but her breathing sounds fine) Nurse Linda: Your breathing sounds fine. Now I'll check the inside of your mouth. Say "Aaah." Maraya (in Ms. Carolyn's voice): Aaah! Nurse Linda: The inside of your mouth looks fine. Now to check your temperature. (She puts it in Maraya's mouth) Nurse Linda: Now, leave it under your tongue and sit still until it beeps. (Maraya sits still until the thermometer beeps. Then Nurse Linda gets it out of Maraya's mouth) Nurse Linda: Your temperature is 98.6, so that means that you're fine. Maraya (in Ms. Carolyn's voice): If I feel fine, then how come I have this voice? Nurse Linda: Well, do any of your body parts hurt? Maraya (in Ms. Carolyn's voice): Hmmm...yes. My head hurts. Nurse Linda: Aha! (she gets out an illnesses book) It looks like that you have a weird illness called the 'voice changing-itis'. Maraya and Ms. Sherrit: The 'voice changing-itis'? Nurse Linda: Yes. Maraya (in Ms. Carolyn's voice): Oh no! Do you know when it'll go away? Nurse Linda: I don't know yet, because I just discovered it today. Maraya (in Ms. Carolyn's voice): I guess I'll have this voice forever. (The scene changes to where Ms. Carolyn and Ms. Brenda are at the doctor now, waiting until they heard someone call Ms. Carolyn's name) Dr. Cathy (not seen): Carolyn Griswell. (She and Ms. Brenda get up to go in the doctor's office) Dr. Cathy: Hi, Carolyn. Tell me what your problem is. Ms. Brenda: Well, Dr. Cathy, Carolyn has a voice that sounds really different and we don't know how it happened. Dr. Cathy: Well, don't worry. We're going to do a checkup to see what's wrong with Carolyn. (She gets out her stethoscope and puts it on) Dr. Cathy: Okay. Try to take some deep breaths and see what happens. (Ms. Carolyn tries to take a deep breath, but instead, she coughs) Dr. Cathy: Carolyn, try not to cough, okay? Ms. Carolyn: Okay. (She tries again and the same thing happens again) Ms. Carolyn: (coughing) Dr. Cathy: Okay, let's try your back. (She tries for a third time but it happens once again) Ms. Carolyn: (coughing and clearing throat) Dr. Cathy: Gosh, Carolyn. I think you have a cough and some breathing problems. But it's okay. We'll check your mouth and see if it's alright. (She gets out a tongue depressor) Dr. Cathy: Say "Aaah." Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): Aaah! Dr. Cathy: Good. Your mouth is fine. Now let's check your temperature. (She gets out a thermometer and puts it in Ms. Carolyn's mouth) Dr. Cathy: Now, sit still until it beeps. (Ms. Carolyn sits still until it beeps a second later. Then Dr. Cathy reads out her temperature) Dr. Cathy: It looks like your temperature is 100.2°. Ms. Brenda (gasps): That means that you have a fever, Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): Oh no, Dr. Cathy! Do you know when I'll feel better? Dr. Cathy: No, I don't, because you have a weird illness called the 'voice changing-itis'. Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): The 'voice changing-itis'? What's that? Dr. Cathy: Well, it's a weird illness that is similar to the laryngitis. Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): Oh. What are the symptoms? Dr. Cathy: The symptoms include difficulties swallowing, coughing, frequent throat clearing, fever, flu-like symptoms, and shortness of breath. Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): Oh no! That means I'm sick. Ms. Brenda: And you might have to stay home too. Then I'll have to find a substitute bus driver for our students. Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): But what if you can't find a substitute bus driver? Ms. Brenda: Then you might have to drive while you're sick. Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): Oh, this is bad. (A clock appears on the screen and then at 3:10, it changes back to where Maraya and her friend Carmen are walking to the bus loading zone together) Carmen: Maraya, I don't know how you got Ms. Carolyn's voice. Maraya (in Ms. Carolyn's voice): I don't know how that happened either. Carmen: Yeah, I don't know, unless... (sniffing) What's that smell? Maraya (in Ms. Carolyn's voice): Uh, it was... Carmen: It was perfume, right? Maraya (in Ms. Carolyn's voice): Oh, yeah. Carmen: Aha! I figured it out, and guess what? I know how to get it off. Maraya (in Ms. Carolyn's voice): How? Carmen: You wash it off in that sink there. (Maraya washes her hands as she is surprised that it was washed away) Maraya (surprised): You're right, Carmen. It's all gone. Carmen: See? I told you. Now once you get close to Ms. Carolyn, your voice will be back to normal. Maraya (in Ms. Carolyn's voice): Alright. I can't wait. Carmen, let's go! Carmen: Okay. (Then Maraya and Carmen continue walking to the bus loading zone until the scene changes to where they are outside) Carmen: Bye, Maraya. I'll see you tomorrow. Maraya: Okay, Carmen. See you tomorrow. Bye! (She walks to get on Ms. Carolyn's bus, but when she gets on her bus, she feels a little pink whirlwind go around her neck) Maraya (in Ms. Carolyn's voice): Whoa, what's happening over here? Ms. Carolyn (in Maraya's voice): Maraya! Maraya (in Ms. Carolyn's voice): Whoa! Ms. Carolyn, help! (grunting) (It keeps going and going until at the end, they get their voices back) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya! Maraya: Ms. Carolyn! (Maraya gets on the bus to hug Ms. Carolyn. Then Ms. Brenda comes over and says that she's glad that they're alright) Ms. Brenda: Oh, I'm so glad you two are alright, because I thought you made each other sick. Ms. Carolyn: I thought so too, but I'm glad that I got my voice back. (she gets up from her seat) So glad that I'm going to spin you around. (chuckling) Maraya: Whoo-hoo! Whee! (When they get to the back of the bus, Ms. Carolyn was tired) Ms. Carolyn: Phew. That's enough spinning. Now, let's get back to our seats. (Maraya and Ms. Carolyn walk back to their own seats. After that, Maraya tells her something) Maraya: Uh, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Yes? Maraya: I'm so glad that I got my voice back. Ms. Carolyn: Me too, Maraya. By the way, we did get a weird illness, together. Maraya: Oh, yeah. It was called the 'voice changing-itis', right, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: That's exactly right, Maraya. It was called the 'voice changing-itis'. Maraya: Yeah, and after having your voice for an entire day, I can use some sleep when I get home. Ms. Carolyn: Yeah, me too. I can especially use some myself. (Suddenly, she hears Connor get on as Ms. Carolyn cranks up the bus) Ms. Carolyn: Oh, that's our last student. (she cranks up the bus) Now let's rock and roll! Students (not seen): Whoo-hoo! Maraya (as narrator): I'm so glad that I got my old voice back. In fact, I'm more glad to be myself rather than Ms. Carolyn, my bus driver. Well, looks like that's the end of our story and I'll see you next time. Goodbye! (Finally, the bus is driving out of the bus loading zone, and when it's gone, the scene fades out, which causes it to come to a complete end) Characters *Maraya *Anie *Blake *Clayton *Jonathan *Dylan *Cody (unseen) *Connor *John *Ms. Carolyn *Ms. Brenda *Ms. Pierce *Ms. Sherrit *Nurse Linda *Dr. Cathy *Carmen *Ice Cream Lady *Lady #1 Errors *When Maraya gets on Ms. Carolyn's bus later that afternoon, there was a whirlwind, only spinning around Maraya's neck. But after Maraya yells for help, there is a whirlwind spinning around Ms. Carolyn's neck, too. *While Maraya and Ms. Carolyn were talking, they only heard Connor get on and not the other students. Trivia *These are the first appearances for the characters Ms. Brenda, Ms. Pierce, Dr. Cathy, Nurse Linda, the ice cream lady, and the lady who gave Maraya the "Think Pink" perfume for $1. *The 'voice changing-itis' is a knockoff for the laryngitis. *The characters Ms. Pierce, the ice cream lady, the perfume lady, and Ms. Carolyn's other students (except Maraya) didn't speak very much in this episode. *This is the second episode that has this many characters. *This is one of the episodes that taught Maraya and the viewers a lesson about being themselves. The next episode that will teach the same lesson will be "Being Like Ms. Carolyn". Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:My School Life (Season 1) Category:Transcripts